The CERHR expert panel on amphetamines and methylphenidate convened in Alexandria, Virginia on January 10-12, 2005 to complete their evaluations. Their final reports were made publicly available March 21, 2005 and public comments were received by May 5, 2005. The CERHR expert panel meeting on styrene was held June 1-3, 2005 in Alexandria, Virginia. Their final report was made available to the public on July 18, 2005 and public comments were received by September 1, 2005. Three evaluations are underway for 1) DEHP (re-evaluation) 2) genistein and 3) soy formula. NTP-CERHR Monographs on Potential Human Reproductive and Developmental Effects were issued for four chemicals, fluoxetine, acrylamide, amphetamines and methylphenidate.